This invention relates to a method of making a magnetic head which is composed of a slider and a magnetic head core for writing and reading information on a magnetic recording medium.
It is well known that a magnetic head is made by integrating a slider which is made of an Altic material including soft matter, such as Al2O3, and hard matter, such as TiC, and is movable over a magnetic recording medium and a magnetic head core which is made of matter softer than the Altic material and is capable of writing and reading information from the magnetic recording medium and then polishing air bearing surfaces of the slider and the magnetic head core which are opposite to the magnetic recording medium.
Recently, there is a demand for a magnetic head with a small gap between the magnetic head core and the magnetic recording medium so as to increase the recording density on the magnetic recording medium. To meet this demand, the floating height of the magnetic head core from the magnetic recording medium has been reduced by the above method.
The conventional method, however, is not applicable to floating heights of a magnetic head core less than a certain level because of the wear and tear caused by the friction between the magnetic head and the magnetic recording medium. It is difficult to polish the slider containing hard matter but it is not difficult to polish the magnetic head core which is softer than the slider. Consequently, the polishing quantity of the magnetic head core is much larger than that of the slider so that a large recessing takes place in the magnetic head core. As a result, there is a large gap between the magnetic head core and the magnetic recording medium.